Wenn die Vergangenheit dich einholt
by Liesl Snake
Summary: Du hast sie abgewiesen. Es hat dich beinahe ruiniert. Dein Leben ist nicht mehr lebenswert. Was passiert wenn sie nach Jahren wieder vor dir steht und alte Gefühle dich überfallen? ONESHOT


_Hallo liebe Leser :)_

_Dieser Oneshot ist mal wieder aus einer kreativen Welle, die über mir hereingebrochen ist, entstanden. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu schreiben und ... tadaaaa! ... Ich find es gut gelungen und bin ziemlich stolz auf mein Werk (*hust* selbstlob stinkt *hust*)_

_Ich hoffe die Story ist gut zu lesen, ich hab nämlich mit meinem Schreibstil etwas herumgespielt, aber seht selbst :)_

_Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehören alle JKRowling und ich verdiene hier kein Geld, schreibe nur aus lust an der Freude und wenn mich mal meine kreative Ader unterstützt ;) Einzig und allein die Handlung ist die meine!_

_und jetzt viel spaß_

Wenn die Vergangenheit dich einholt

Wenn die Vergangenheit dich einholt, kommen lang vergessene Schmerzen wieder an die Oberfläche. Erinnerungen und verdrängte Gefühle erklimmen den obersten Rand deiner dich schützenden Mauern und bringen dein Gewissen dazu nach Jahren der Ruhepause wieder anklagend auf dich einzuschreien.

Wenn du deine Vergangenheit vor dir siehst, ist es beinahe so, als würde dein Herz zerspringen. Vor allem dann, wenn du in dieser Zeit jemanden, dessen Herz du ebenfalls inne hattest, sehr verletzt und enttäuscht hast. Wenn dieser jemand auf dich gezählt hat und du ihm die Bitte, die euer beider Glück nur noch vervollkommnet hätte, abgeschlagen hast und du dir Monate, ja selbst Jahre danach noch Vorwürfe deswegen machst, würdest du am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Wenn du siehst wie ausgelaugt und mitgenommen diese Person heute aussieht. Wie sie so vor dir steht und in ihren Augen nichts als Anklage und Enttäuschung dir gegenüber übrig geblieben ist, während ihre früher einst so strahlenden rehbraunen Augen matt und dumpf von ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit gezeichnet waren.

Von einem schweren Druck auf den Lungen gepeinigt und mit den Tränen ringend, siehst du auf das kleine Kind in ihren Armen. Diese Arme, die sich einst um deinen Nacken schlangen und dir sanfte Liebkosungen versprachen, sind nur noch Haut und Knochen und von gelblich-grünen Flecken übersät. Doch sie sind noch stark genug, um das kleine blonde Mädchen auf ihrer ebenfalls knochigen Hüfte zu halten.

4 Jahre, 5 Monate und 16 Tage... Das ist eine lange Zeit. Du weißt bis heute noch nicht genau, wie du diese lange Zeit ohne sie überstehen konntest. Nie konntest du sie vergessen. Nie den Tag, an dem du sie zuletzt gesehen hast. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, siehst du sie ihre Sachen packen. Am Morgen zuvor hattet ihr euren ersten richtigen Streit. Über was genau, hast du selbst kurz nach ihrer Abreise nicht mehr sagen können. Nur wusstest du, wärst du nicht so in Rage gewesen, hättet ihr gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden.

Das Heiratsgesetz des Zaubereiministeriums hat den Orden damals in Aufruhr gebracht. Zwar waren nur ein paar der Hexen, die ihm beiwohnten, betroffen, doch diese mussten an vertrauenswürdige Zauberer verheiratet werden. Du warst noch nicht sehr lang mit deiner Liebsten zusammen und der Streit trug den Rest dazu bei, dass du es ablehntest Hermine zu deiner Frau zu machen. Keine drei Stunden später standest du nicht mehr vor der Frau, die du lieben gelernt hast. Hermine Robertson, die frisch angetraute Ehefrau von Steven Robertson, stand mit Tränen in den Augen und einer distanzierten Röte im Gesicht da, als sie dir ein letztes Mal entgegenblickte.

Ihre Abschiedsworte bereiteten dir psychische Schmerzen und trieben dich zum Alkohol. Nur mühsam konntest du dich davon losreißen. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Im jetzigen Augenblick schwimmen diese Worte wieder wie ein riesiger Fischschwarm durch deinen Kopf und klagen dich an. Bringen dich dazu dir zu wünschen, dass du tot wärst. „Und ich dachte, ich bedeute dir etwas.", hatte sie geflüstert. Du gestehst dir ein, dass du sofort für sie sterben würdest, wenn ihr doch nur das offensichtliche Leid der letzten Jahre erspart geblieben wäre.

Mit aller Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung, die dir momentan zur Verfügung stehen, wendest du deinen Blick von ihr ab, nickst der Schulleiterin neben ihr kurz zu und machst auf der Ferse kehrt, um wie ein gebrochener Mann mit schwerem Schritt in deine Räume zu eilen.

Der Whiskey auf deiner Zunge hat nicht den erhofften Effekt und du beschließt dich einfach in dein Bett zu legen. Das Bett, in dem sie in deinen Armen gelegen hat und dir ihre Liebe gestand. Es tut weh, doch es hilft nichts. Du legst dich samt schweren Umhang und Stiefeln hinein und schließt die Augen in der Hoffnung schnell einzuschlafen.

Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Wieder eine Zukunft zu haben. Auch wenn der Krieg schon lange vorbei ist, endete dein persönlicher Krieg, deine eigene Hölle erst sehr viel später. Um genau zu sein vor einer Woche. Du weißt, dass Dumbledore nicht wissen konnte, wem die Treue deines Ehemannes wirklich galt und du kannst niemanden wirklich die Schuld an den letzten Jahren geben.

Doch obwohl du glaubtest nicht noch größere Schmerzen empfinden und nicht noch demütigendere Situationen erleben zu können, hast du nicht mit den Stichen in deinem Herzen gerechnet, als du in seine Augen sahst. Zum ersten Mal nach so langer Zeit. Doch der Glanz in seinen Obsidianen war undurchdringbarer Schwärze gewichen und sein Haar war wieder genauso fettig wie zuvor. In den letzten Jahren, zwischen Vergewaltigungen und Schlägen, hast du immer an ihn gedacht. Hast an dir immer den Fehler gesucht, den er damals gesehen hat, als er deinen Antrag nicht annahm.

Du liebst ihn immer noch und dennoch bist du enttäuscht von ihm. Du hast ihm dein Herz zu Füßen gelegt und ihm fiel nichts besseres ein, als es mit seinen schweren schwarzen Stiefeln zu treten. Dich dadurch in die Hände eines anderen Mannes zu schicken. Einem Mann, der froh war kein Geld mehr für teure Straßennutten ausgeben zu müssen. Der dich 'Hure' und 'Schlamblutschlampe' nannte. Der dich, obwohl du schwanger warst mit seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut, immer noch schlug, auch als du am Boden lagst und vor Angst und Schmerzen fast vergingst.

Über vier Jahre lebtest du abgeschottet von Freunden und Familie. Musstest dich schützen vor Übergriffen und verhindern im Geiste zu brechen. Über zwei Jahre hattest du die Verantwortung für einen weiteren Menschen, der von diesem brutalen Mann beschützt werden wollte. Und jetzt ist das alles vorbei. Vor drei Tagen hast du deinen Mann beerdigt. Hast vor seiner Familie und Kollegen die traurige Ehefrau gemimt, obwohl in dir ein Feuerwerk der Freude explodierte, als der Priester dir die Hand reichte.

Du hast nur schnell einige Sachen zusammengepackt, die dir etwas bedeuten - Einige Bücher, alte Fotos, dein Zauberstab. Der Rest: Sachen von Amy – dann bist du weg. Weg aus dem Haus, das für dich ewige Hölle bedeutet hat. Und du bist hier her. Nach Hogwarts. Dein wirkliches Zuhause, indem du Freunde hattest, die sich Sorgen um dich machten und immer noch um dich bangen. Und so war es auch. Die neue Schulleiterin empfing dich mit offenen Armen. Weinte mit dir, als du ihr von den letzten Jahren erzähltest. Lachte mit dir, als sie ein Fotoalbum herauszog und dir von deinen Freunden zu erzählen.

Du freutest dich für Ginny und Harry, die endlich geheiratet haben und wundertest dich, dass Ron sich nach dem Kriegsende wirklich entschied Heiler zu werden. Ein unendlich erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte deine Lippen, während du Minerva mit Amy spielen sahst und dir zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst wurde, dass deine eigentliche Zukunft erst beginnen würde.

Jetzt stehst du da. In der großen Halle. Viele schöne Erinnerungen überfluten dich und doch zerren die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre an dir, erschöpfen dich und rufen schreckliche Momente hervor. Mühsam hebst du deine Tochter von deiner rechten auf die linke Hüfte. Dir schmerzen alle Knochen und du willst nur noch schlafen. Aber das Wiedersehen mit deiner Vergangenheit lässt dich kurze Zeit alles vergessen.

Eine Welle der Zuneigung überflutet dich, als du die schwarze Gestalt in der Tür erkennst. Nur kurz, aber es reicht um dich vollkommen zu verwirren. Doch du willst nicht mehr schwach sein. Du konntest dich Jahrelang nicht wehren und jetzt hast du die Möglichkeit dazu. Verletzt wurdest du oft genug, von deinem Ehemann und vorher auch von deinem Gegenüber.

Du erkennst die Tränen in seinen Augen. Siehst seinen entrückten Blick und dennoch hast du kein Mitleid mit ihm. In dir schwirren zu viele Gefühle und Ereignisse um sie genau zuordnen zu können. Du bist zu schwach dafür und wendest den Blick ab, um dich auf deine fröhliche kleine Tochter zu konzentrieren. Er wendet sich ebenfalls ab und geht. Während seine schweren Schritte durch die leeren Schulgängen hallen und langsam leiser werden, laufen dir Tränen über die Wangen.

Seit Wochen findest du keinen Schlaf und wälzt dich immer nur unruhig in deinen Lacken hin und her. Intensiver als in den letzten Jahren nimmst du die Leere in deinem Bett und in deinem Herzen wahr. Die Gewissheit dass deine Große Liebe zwar im gleichen Schloss wie du, nur einige Schockwerke über dir in ihrem eigenen Bett lag, macht dich verrückt. Sie gehört hier her... neben dich... in dein Bett und in deine Arme. Du weißt du hast große Fehler gemacht in der Vergangenheit. Einer dieser Fehler trieb deine Hermine in die Arme eines Vergewaltigers. Das war eine Tatsache die dein Herz qualvoll einengte. Die Vorwürfe, die dich, immer wenn du ihr auf dem Gang begegnest, überfallen, machen dich fertig.

Du siehst sie täglich. Beim Essen in der Großen Halle und in der Bibliothek. Wenn sie draußen mit ihrer lieben kleinen Tochter Amy spielt, die du übrigens ganz herzallerliebst findest. Dein Herz blüht auf, wenn du ihr Lachen hörst und du beobachtest mit großer Erleichterung, wie sie langsam wieder zu Kräften kommt und die ach so vertrauten und begehrten Kurven wiedererlangt.

Kaum fünf Worte hast du mit ihr gewechselt, aber mit dem blonden kleinen Bündel, dass schon entdeckerfreudig durch Hogwarts Flure läuft und sich ab und an bei dir im Labor versteckt, hast du schon hunderte von Diskussionen geführt. Dieses zweijährige Mädchen hält dich während der Sommerferien auf Trab und du spürst wie du ein besonderes Band zu Amy aufbaust. Wenn es doch nur mit Hermine auch so einfach wäre...

Du weißt was du damals falsch gemacht hast und frägst dich, was du tun musst, damit all das wieder vergessen war. Aber nichts kann das vergessen machen. Nichts kann ihr die Albträume nehmen, die sie durchlebt hat. Und du warst schuld. Immer noch straft dich dein Gewissen mit dieser Tatsache. Weil du sie täglich siehst, liebst du sie täglich mehr. Gerne währst du deiner Hexe in den letzten Jahren beigestanden, hättest sie mit deinem Leben beschützt und immer wieder frägst du dich, warum du damals „Nein!" gesagt hast.

Das Essen schmeckt dir wieder und die Begegnung mit anderen Menschen jagt dir keine Angst mehr ein. Du bist fröhlich aber nicht glücklich. Du strahlst, wenn alte Bekannte und Freunde aus London mit dem Zug ankommen, um dich zu besuchen. Lachst und scherzt mit ihnen. Willst endlich dein Leben leben, zusammen mit deiner Tochter, die noch zu klein ist, um die letzten Jahre in Erinnerung zu behalten. Aber du bist nicht zu jung oder zu klein. Du wirst diese Hölle immer als einen Teil von dir herumtragen.

Du spielst nur glücklich, bist es vor deinen Freunden, die sich Mühe geben und sich freuen dich wieder um sich zu haben. Aber das was dir zu vollkommenen Glück fehlt, ist ER. Er der dich verschmäht hat. Der dir jede Nacht beteuerte dich zu lieben, bevor er dich in Stich ließ.

Endlich kannst du wieder ohne Ekel zu empfinden in den Spiegel schaun. Kannst wieder schlafen ohne Angst vor einem betrunkenen Ehemann haben zu müssen, der sich einen Spaß daraus macht, dich zu foltern. Erleichterung umspült deine Seele, wenn du daran denkst, deiner Tochter ein besseres Leben bieten zu können als bisher.

Doch immer wenn du in den Gängen auf deine Vergangenheit, den Mann den du immer noch liebst, triffst, kriechen alte Sorgen und Ängste auf dich zu und überwältigen dich. Schon seit Tagen hast du deinen Groll ihm gegenüber vergraben. Aber die Angst erneut abgewiesen zu werden ist zu groß, um einen Versuch zu wagen.

Eines Nachts, die Nacht vor dem 1. September 2003, triffst du ihn auf dem Astronomieturm. Er hört und sieht dich nicht. Du betrachtest ihn und wieder flammt diese unendliche Liebe in dir auf. Egal was Severus Snape dir angetan hat, du hast es ihm längst vergeben. Täglich siehst du ihn mit deiner Tochter spielen. Es scheint fast, als wäre er ihr Vater. Und wirklich hat Amy heute Nachmittag „Daddy!" zu ihm gesagt.

Du konntest bei diesen Worten sein Gesicht sehen, dass sich in Rührung und Unglauben aufhellte. Wie ein warmes Lächeln seinen verlockenden Mund zierte. Den Mund, den du schon überall auf deinem Körper gespürt hast und den du wieder auf deinen eigenen Lippen spüren möchtest.

Ohne es zu zu realisieren, gehst du näher auf ihn zu und stoppst dennoch schon nach ein paar Metern. Sein Rücken bebt unter seinen lauten, qualvollen Schluchzern. Du fragst dich noch, warum er wohl weint, doch schon legst du deine schlanke Hand auf seine Schulter und er zuckt überrascht zusammen. Im Licht des Mondes erkennst du die geröteten Augen, in denen Tränen schwimmen und die von Leid berichten.

Ungläubig läst er es geschehen, dass du deine Hand zärtlich auf seine erhitzte Wange legst. Heftig atmend wartet er ab, doch als du nichts sagst, flüstert er gepeinigt von seelischem Schmerz: „Es tut mir leid Liebste... Alles!... Es tut mir alles ja sooo leid!" Erneut von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, vergräbt er sein Gesicht in den Händen und lässt sich auf den Boden gleiten.

Geduldig und fürsorglich setzt du dich neben ihn und wachst über sein Weinen. Er weint um dich. Um deine Vergangenheit und um seine Fehler. Das wird dir erst jetzt richtig bewusst und du schließt ihn noch fester in deine Arme.

Nichts aus den vergangenen Tagen, Monaten oder Jahren ist mehr wichtig für dich. Du weißt, solange du in den Armen dieses Mannes liegst, kann dir nichts geschehen und die Vergangenheit dich nicht einholen.

Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit und Zukunft war Zukunft, als sich seine Lippen unendlich zärtlich auf die deinen legten.

_und was sagt ihr? ich freu mich auf ein klitzekleines Feedback :) eure Liesl Snake_


End file.
